


Isn't it romantic?

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the road and as usual their words get in the way of their communication.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 59





	Isn't it romantic?

One day as they were passing through a lovely tranquil town dotted with yellow cornfields like a Van Gogh painting, something stirred inside Sam.

There was an unusual sense of peace. Of belonging.

The warm sun, the cool breeze.

Dean in the driver’s seat, tapping his fingers to the music humming very, very softly.

A bird whistled and called in the distance.

Its mate replied.

Sam smiled to himself. _Life could be a gentle poem._

Something about that idyllic feeling made Sam say slowly, almost dreamily “Someday I would like to settle down in a place like this you know. Beautiful. Quiet. Large enough to have a decent library. Small enough to have good solid people. Happy children. Maybe I could teach in a school. What do you think?”

Dean fell silent. The tapping fingers stopped.

Sam was still lost in his day dream and it took him ten whole minutes to realize that Dean hadn’t said anything in reply.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

Sam gave him a curious look. “About what I just said. Staying in a place like this.”

“Yeah sure.” Dean shrugged one shoulder and there was a small frown on his face.

Sam was puzzled. _What had happened that made Dean go all sour and twisted when just a minute ago he had seemed so light and happy? They had finished up an easy hunt, neither of them had not been hurt at all and Dean had eaten not only a cheeseburger but also two slices of pie. He had even picked up a cinnamon latte for Sam without too much grumbling and teasing._

 _What could have gone wrong?_ Sam wondered and then rolled his eyes internally. _Dean and his weird moods._

But he went on talking because the idea was taking root in his heart and he realized that he really _really _wanted Dean to understand it.

“One of those houses with a wrap-around porch would be so good.” He mused. “Maybe a vegetable garden at the back. Blue washed walls inside. A proper kitchen. Cupboards for clothes. What do you think?”

“Sure Sammy.” Dean said easily. “Whatever you want.”

But Sam could hear a strange tightness in his voice and he frowned to himself.

_Had Lisa’s house been like this? Had their old home in Kansas been like this? Well…. most houses in small town America were like this so what had gotten into Dean? What was eating him?_

“What is it Dean? Why are…….” He started to say but Dean cut him off.

“Will there be a guest room?” he asked.

“Yeah of course!” Sam said enthusiastically, pleased that Dean seemed to be getting on board with the idea. _Well, at least he was trying._

“Yes.” Sam said again. “Jody, Donna…….Garth and his family, it would be good to have them come over and stay sometime you know?”

Dean was silent again and clenching his jaw so hard that it hurt Sam to even look at him. He waited for a minute but Dean seemed to be trying to burn a hole in the windshield with his glare and there were no words forthcoming.

“Ok. That’s it. Stop the car Dean.” Sam said. “Please pull over.”

“What?” Dean said with a ferocious scowl, staring dead straight ahead. “Why?! Let’s just get out of this stupid town.”

“Please.” Sam said again and Dean pulled over, off road, still scowling.

“What now?” He grumbled, still not looking at Sam. “You want to get out and start house hunting right away?”

“What’s going on with you Dean??” Sam said, starting to get annoyed. “Why are you being all snippy and cranky? I thought you liked this town?!”

“Yeah sure. It’s lovely.” Dean said with a dead expression, looking at the road ahead, hands gripping the steering wheel. “And maybe someday when I pass through I will look you up. Won’t stay over though cos the guest room maybe occupied with ..…you know Garth and his family and Donna…..” He trailed off, still glaring at the road, not making any eye contact with Sam.

Sam just turned in his seat and stared at Dean with his mouth open and eyes wild.

He would have laughed if it wasn’t such a punch to the gut that Dean _still_ expected him to leave. Dean’s _first_ instinct, even now, after all they had been through, was to believe that Sam was going to abandon him.

“Oh my god Dean!” Sam burst out flinging his arms around in exasperation. “Did you think…? Are you serious?? Did you think I was planning to live here alone??!! Without you? You absolute idiot! I was talking about the both of us.”

He took a deep breath. “You and me. That is how I want to spend the rest of my life Dean. With you. Always with you.”

There was deafening silence as Dean turned slowly to look at him, an absolutely un-readable expression on his face.

“Only you.” Sam said, almost in a whisper, suddenly terrified that he had said too much. _Surely Dean was going to punch him or tell him to get out of the car and make him leave. Why had he opened his mouth?! All those years of hiding it and burying his desires and one dreamy little town had loosened his tongue. This was it. The end of it all. This would be the last road trip together……_

Dean just stared back at him for ages and finally blinked.

Sam flinched when Dean moved his hand but Dean just rubbed his own face and neck in that familiar gesture of discomfort.

Dean’s mind had flown back to that evening, long years ago, when they were driving away from Cassie and Sam had asked him: _Do you think you would ever want this? To settle down with someone?_

He had been so careful to hide his feelings for Sam ever since he called him back to the road, but at that moment, unguarded, his feelings had just burst through…. _yes Sammy yes!! I want this…….with you……_ and he had panicked and hidden under his sunglasses and gone to sleep.

But here they were again today. On the road, in the car, and it seemed as though that incomplete conversation was going to reach some kind of resolution.

“Sammy.” Dean started to speak but hesitated.

_What if he had interpreted this all wrong? What if he was projecting his own feelings onto Sam? Maybe all Sam was saying was that they should share a house._

Of course they could, they had shared a room over all these years for goodness sake. This was no big deal. _Yeah it was cool that Sammy didn’t want to abandon him or leave him….but maybe this is all he meant. Nothing domestic or romantic._

Dean needed to scrub away those images that had sprung to his mind at once of them sharing a bed, cuddled up and kissing, waking up late after sleepy morning sex, cooking, watching TV, laughing.

Together.

.

.

_‘Only you’ Sam had said but …..surely that could not be what Sam meant? Not at all._

“Dean?!” Sam was holding his shoulder and shaking him a tiny bit. “Dean!! What happened? You just ….blanked out man!”

“Huh? What?” Dean came out of his trance and shook his head and glanced at Sam’s worried face. “Nothing. Just…….you said you wanted to live here with me and I wondered……if that’s what you really want. You’ve been trying to leave me since you were 18 dude.” He shrugged, keeping his tone neutral, staring at the road. “Maybe you really should stay here. Find yourself a pretty wife and have kids. Make the guest room into a nursery…….I will come over. I promise. I will. I will be the cool Uncle Dean to your kids………….” Dean’s voice had gone thick and choked so he just stopped.

Everything inside him was screaming at him for being an idiot. _Wasn’t it enough that Sammy always wanted to leave him? Did he really have to also actively push him away?! But he couldn’t imagine the alternative. It would be so much worse if they did end up staying together and then one day Sam found someone else and fell in love and married and had kids…all in front of his eyes. Nope. That would kill him for sure. This was better. A pre-emptive strike. Like a good hunter._

And then he was shocked out of his mind when Sam held him by the collar and turned him, pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

It was an awkward angle and the kiss was almost painful with their teeth clashing and noses bumping.

 _Finally!_ Dean thought and his heart was singing and his stomach swooped and his toes were curling as he kissed him back almost desperately…..but then …… _what the fuck?!_

He pulled back and pushed Sam away and stared at him. “Cristo!” He yelled.

Sam licked his lips and gave an impish grin he had not seen for decades. “S’me Dean. Not possessed. Unless….I am being possessed by my love for you.”

Dean groaned. “Way to ruin the moment Sammy. No chick flicks dude!!!”

Just then a flock of small orange butterflies entered the car through Dean’s window and fluttered over them both before flying out of Sam’s window.

Sam looked outside.

They had parked under a flowering tree and the pink petals were floating down on them. Up in the sky a lone cloud shifted over the sun, leaving an ethereal golden glow surrounding them. A blue bird landed on the Impala hood and looked at them through the windshield and let out a long trilling song.

Sam looked at Dean’s expression as he took all this in and he started laughing “Dude. Literally the _entire universe_ is giving you a chick flick moment right now. Come here.”

"Ok but you're totally the chick." Dean grumbled. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said with a delighted grin and he pulled Dean in again and this time the kiss was all kinds of wonderful too. It was soft and tender and their tongues were hot and everything tasted of cinnamon and vanilla and apple pie and cheeseburgers......... and sugar and spice and all things nice.......because that is what these two boys were made of.

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat inspired by the lovely comedy of the same name and of course by Dean and his over the top resistance to chick flick moments..... because he has a marshmallow heart inside that gruff and fierce hunter body.
> 
> In one interview Jared made up this Haiku to explain the entire show in brief. He said this was his haiku. 
> 
> Sam  
> Loves Dean  
> Brothers


End file.
